Vaarwel Lucas & Nathan
by Leytonchillariefan
Summary: Lucas & nathan gaan samen naar een school ver van Tree hill.ze moeten daar hen van Dan.Brooke & Luke zijn uitelkaar omdat Lucas van Peyton houdt. Maar ja ze mogen geen contact met Tree hill.Vinden ze ooit de weg naar elkaar.
1. Chapter 1

Dan Scott is de vader van Lucas & Nathan Scott. Dan. Heeft op een hele nare manier De voogdij over Lucas gekregen. En hij doet de jongens op een school ver van Tree hill. Om hele goede basketballers te worden Lucas & Nathan kunnen elkaar niet uitstaan. Maar door dat ze in het zelfde schuitje komen te zitten sluiten ze een bond. Lucas is verliefd op de ex van Nathan. Nathan heeft een oogje op de beste vriendin van Lucas. Door een fout is Lucas & peyton niet bij elkaar. Hij dacht dat peyton hem niet wou en is toen wat begonnen met de beste vriendin van Peyton. Lucas belt Brooke & Peyton op, en zegt ik heb wat belangrijks te vertelen. Kan ik jullie bij de zee ontmoeten.

Bij de zee.

Lucas zit in het zand op Peyton & op Brooke te wachten. Ze komen er beide aan gelopen.

En vragen wat er zo belangrijk is. Lucas begint zijn verhaal. Dat hij met Nathan naar een andere school gaat ver van Tree hill. En dat ze geen contact met Tree hill mogen hebben. Peyton & Brooke schrikken. Wanner vertrekken jullie. Morgen zegt Lucas. Wat voor school is het. Het is een school waar ze de beste Basketspellers van de wereld hebben. Mag je dan ook niet contact met Haley hebben. Nee met echt niemand. Nathan is nu bij Haley om het haar te vertellen. En ze zouden zo wel deze kant op komen. Brooke zegt mag nooit meer contact opnemen met ons. Ik denk na de school wel weer. En als we voor vakantie hier zijn ook wel. Haley krijgt tranen in haar ogen bij het idee dat haar beste vriend en haar vriend vanaf morgen weg zijn. Lucas ziet Haley haar tranen en zegt Hales het komt goed. Voor je het weet is het Vakantie. En dan zie je ons. Maar Luke wij zijn nooit zo lang uit elkaar geweest. Lucas zegt tegen Nate: kan ik je even spreken. Ik heb er meer moeite mee om Peyton achter hier te laten dan Brooke. Ik ga denk ik me gevoelens voor haar openbaren. Peyton zegt ik ga naar huis. Ik zie jullie morgen wel. En ze geeft Nathan & Lucas een knuffel. Lucas zegt zachtjes tegen Peyton. Ik kom straks nog even langs. Wil je wat zegen. Is goed zegt Peyton.

Brooke begint te huilen. Lucas gaat naar haar toe. Huil asjeblieft niet. Je ziet ons nog wel weer terug. Nathan zegt we moeten zo wel gaan. We moeten nog inpakken. Ja, jammer genoeg wel zegt Luke. De jongens nemen afscheid van Haley & Brooke en gaan naar huis.

Thuis bij de Scotts.

Lucas pakt snel zijn spullen in want hij wil snel naar Peyton om haar te vertelen dat hij van haar houdt en niet van Brooke. Nathan komt Luke zijn kamer in. Ben je ook bijna klaar. Ja gelukkig wel. Ik ga zo nog even naar Peyton. Hoe laat vertrekken we eigenlijk. Half 11 geloof ik. Ik vind het wel vroeg. Lucas gaat naar beneden en zegt tegen Deb. Ik ga even naar Peyton. Is goed Luke.

Peytons huis

Hoi Peyt

Hoi Luke

Ik wou je me gevoelens vertelen voor mij vertrek. Ik ben verliefd op jou niet op Brooke . Maar ik was bang. En daarom ging ik door met Brooke. Peyton begint te huilen. Ik heb zo lang gewacht op deze woorden. Ik weet het sorry. Ik ga Morgen vroeg Brooke zeggen dat ik niet verder met haar wil. Ik wil jou. Ik hou ook van jou Luke. Ik ben verliefd op jou. En nu kunnen we het hebben. En ga jij weg. Ja ik baal daar ook van. Dan is jammer genoeg de baas over ons. En we moeten er heen van hem. Maar misschien zijn we met kerst wel hier. En dan breng ik die met jou door. Of je komt naar mij toe. Ik zorg gewoon dat hij het dan wel toe laat. Ik beloof je 1 ding je raakt mij niet kwijt. Al zie je me niet. Ik voor altijd de jouwe. Ik ben ook voor altijd de jouwe. Hoe laat gaan jullie weg. We vertrekken om half 11. Ik ga voor die tijd nog naar Brooke hem haar te zeggen.

De volgende dag.

Lucas staat voor Brooke haar deur. En klopt aan. Hoi Luke.

Hoi Brooke

_Ik moet je wat vertellen. Ik ben verliefd op Peyton en niet op jou. _

_Sorry, dat ik het nu pas door heb, dat mijn hart gestolen heeft en dat het niet verandert heeft. _

_Lucas komt weer thuis en Peyton & Haley zijn er al. Hoi_

_Hoi Luke._

_Is Nathan er nog niet. Nee die is nog boven. Ik ga ook even me spullen halen. _

_Lucas heeft zijn spullen in zijn armen en gaat naar beneden. En ziet ook dat zijn mam en skills en Mouth er nu ook zijn. Nathan staat achter Lucas. _

_We moeten nu afscheid gaan nemen. Want we moeten naar Ons nieuwe leven. Lucas gaat Naar peyton en zegt tegen. Ik ben in gedachten bij je. Ik ga je missen. Ik jou ook._

_Dag Hales. Dag Skills Dag Mouth. Dag mam. Ik hou van je. Ik ook van jou._

_Dag Deb. Tot gauw Jongens._

_En zo Rijdt Lucas & Nathan met Dan weg._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas & Nathan komen aan bij hun nieuwe school. Ze zegen Dan gedag, en ze gaan naar binnen. Nou daar gaan we maar. We moeten zo naar onze kamer zoeken. Luke, nou dit is ons leven nu. Nate ja we hebben nu elkaar maar. Ze lopen tegen 2 meiden op.

Hoi.

Hoi.

Ik ben Lara en ik ben Lisa.

Hoi, ik ben Nathan, en dit is mijn broer Lucas.

We zijn net hier aangekomen. Wij zijn ook net aangekomen. We komen van Tree hill. En jullie. Wij komen van New Jersey. Dus ook ver van huis. We moeten naar onze kamer. Kijken hoe het daar is. Wij moeten ook kijken. We zijn er ook nog niet geweest. Het liefs zou ik een huis aan het strand willen. Ja wij ook wel. Maar dat kunnen wij niet betalen. Van onze vader mogen wij wat gaan zoeken. Wij gaan er vandoor, wie weet zien we elkaar wel een keer hier. Nathan & Lucas gaan het studentenhuis. Om daar alles neer te gaan zetten. Nou dit is onze kamer. Wow het valt best mee. We gaan van de week maar op huizen jacht bij het strand. We moeten zo echt boodschappen doen. Anders geen eten en drinken.

De volgende dag.

Nathan & Lucas zitten aan het ontbijt. En ze praten over hoe het thuis zou zijn. Zouden ze ons missen. Maar we moeten zeker wel 2 jaar in Florida blijven. Maar wie weet worden wel de beste basketspeler en komen we bij NBA terecht en dat is toch onze droom. Ja, Maar me grootste droom is voor mij Peyton. En ik mis haar nu al heel erg. Maar we hebben beloofd op elkaar te wachten. En dat ga ik ook zeker doen. Ze is het waard. We gaan maar snel naar school. Anders al straf op de eerste dag.

Op school

Ze jongens lopen in de hal. En gaan de spullen in de kluizen doen. En gaan naar de gymzaal. Ze worden aan elkaar voorgesteld. En ze gaan de Teams maken. Nathan & Lucas komen bij elkaar in het Team. Er komt een jongen aan gelopen, en zegt ik ben Jason. Ik ben Nathan, en dit is mijn broer Lucas. We zitten in het beste Team. Deze wordt het meest bij NBA terecht.

Lucas Belt naar Deb. Hoi Deb. Hoi Lucas

Hoe gaat het daar. En hoe is het met Nathan. Het gaat goed hier. En met Nathan is het ook goed. Je krijgt de groetjes. We zitten in het beste Team. Die het meest bij NBA terecht komen. Ik ben bij je moeder. Help haar mee. Jullie vrienden zijn ook hier. Ze kijken me op het moment aan. Deb. Zegt kom maar dicht bij. Zet ik het zo dat jullie het ook kunnen horen. Maar jullie mogen niks zegen. We hebben al paar mensen leren kennen. De eerste dag al 2 meiden, die ook net als ons ver van huis zijn. En jongen bij ons uit het Team. Florida is wel heel mooi. We gaan vandaag op huizen jacht. Jullie eten toch wel goed. Ja, we hebben de koelkast vol met eten. Nathan komt binnen. Hey Luke gaan we uit. Ja, waar wil je heen. Ik ben Lisa tegen gekomen. En hun gaan naar starheaven. Ik heb je mam aan de lijn. Hoi mam.

Hoi Nate.

Nate bel jij Jason. Misschien wil hij mee. Ja, dat is goed idee. Deb ik ga ophangen. Ik ga me omkleden. Dag Luke. Veel plezier. Deb en hoe vonden jullie het om de stem van Lucas te horen. Ja heel leuk. We weten nu ook waar ze zitten. Wisten jullie het. Nee. Ja, het mocht eigenlijk niet bekent zijn. En al vrienden gevonden. Ja, daar ben ik blij om. Ik ook zegt Karin.

We zullen ze snel wel weer zien. Ik hoop het zegen Haley Peyton mouth skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Maanden gaan voorbij. Lucas & Nathan zijn hun spullen aan het in pakken om met de feestdagen thuis te vieren. Ze gaan hun familie en vrienden verassen. Ze sluiten de deur en gaan snel naar de bus om naar Tree Hill te nemen. Nathan belt zijn Moeder. Hoi mam

Hoi Nathan.

Waar ben je. Ik ben in het café. En wat zijn jullie aan het doen.Kan je wat geheim houden. Ja, dat doe ik voor je. We zitten onderweg naar Huis. We komen over 3 uur aan als het goed is.

We willen gelijk naar het café. Ja, ik ben er dan nog. Tot straks. Tot straks.

Peyton & Haley komen het café binnen. Hoi Deb hoi meiden. Komen jullie gezellig hier een avond eten. Ja, we wilden ook met Karin praten. Die komt zo.

Haley kan jij over ongeveer 2 half uur even mijn diens overnemen. Moet belangrijke dingen ophalen. Ja, dat wil ik wel doen voor je

3 uur later is Deb bij het busstation. De bus uit Florida komt eraan gereden.

Hoi mam Hoi Deb. Hoi jongens, en geeft ze dikke knuffel.

Gauw naar het café. Haley neemt het even over van mij. Deb komt het café binnen. En zegt tegen Karin Haley en Peyton ik heb een verassing voor jullie. En Lucas & Nathan komen door de deur. Peyton vliegt Lucas om de nek. Ik heb je zo gemist. Ik jou ook. Hoi Mam.

Hoi Luke.

Hoi Nathan.

Hoe is het met jullie. Ja met ons heel goed en met jullie. We hebben het heel druk met het Team. Het is drukker dan de ravens. Hoe gaat het met de ravens en op school met jullie. Ja, gaat goed . we missen jullie wel. We missen jullie ook. Hoe gaat het met jullie vrienden. Ja, daar gaat goed mee. We wonnen nu met ze in huis bij de zee. Het is heel gezellig. Ze komen ook het laatste week hier heen. Om dat we ook hier dicht bij een interview hebben met ons Team. Hun komen met de auto en kunnen we dan weer mee terug. Willen jullie wat eten. Ja, we lusten wel Hamburger. Lucas zijn gsm gaat af. Hoi Lisa

Wat wordt het een dag later dat jullie komen. Waarom dat dan. Het Team van ons wil samen uit eten. En het interwiew wordt alleen voor jullie en niet voor ons Team. En het wordt heel belangrijke dag hoorde ik. Tot dan.

Nate. Het wordt heel belangrijk. Het belangrijkste van dit jaar. En wij zitten in dat Team. Binnen nu en 2 jaar kan het zo zijn dat we bij NBA spelen. Wij zijn wel geliefd daar al voor. Het is allemaal wel heel eng. Ze zijn bezig om bij NBA dicht bij huis te zoeken. En hopen dat het snel is. Want dan zijn we in de buurt. We Gaan zo naar huis jongen. Jullie hebben lange reis achter de rug. En we moeten jullie vader zegen dat jullie er zijn voor vakantie. Peyton zullen we morgen op het strand afspreken. Ja Luke. Dat zou ik heel leuk vinden. Tot morgen.

Tot morgen.

Peyton en Haley zegen wie had dat gedacht dat hun zouden komen hier naar toe. Karin zegt had het wel op gehoopt. Maar dacht die durven niet hier heen te gaan. Maar ze hebben toch die stap genomen. Om bij ons te zijn. Peyton zegt ben zo blij dat Luke eindelijk weer te zien.

Hoop dat alles snel uit komt en dan zijn ze weer dicht bij huis.

En dan kunnen Luke en ik snel een koppel zijn.

Thuis bij De Scotts

Dan zit zijn vrouw en zijn zoons binnen komen. Hoi jongens. Hoi pa.

Hoi Dan.

Wat een verassing. Ik heb ze net van het station gehaald en even nog mee naar het café genomen.

Ben je niet boos. Ik ben niet boos. Jullie hebben vakantie.

Ik ben blij om weer thuis te zijn. We hebben over een week belangrijk interwiew. Is voor NBA. Het is misschien zo dat we binnen nu en 2 jaar daar spelen en ze willlen nu voor ons kijken voor hier in de buurt. Ik wil gewoon ook met peyton toekomst opbouwen. Ik hou van haar. Ik ben trots op jullie. Dan mag als we de wedstrijd hier dicht bij hebben. Peyton & Haley mee. Ja dat mag. Dankjewel.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas is onderweg naar Peyton.Hij is aangekomen en Peyton ziet hem. En vliegt hem in de armen .Ik heb goed nieuws.als wij de wedstrijd hebben.Mag je met ons mee en Haley ook.

Luke zijn mobiel gaat af.

Hoi Lara

Hoi Luke

Moet ik tijger meenemen of thuis laten. Gewoon mee nemen.Is zielig als ze alleen thuis is.

Ik ga nu leuke dingen doen met Peyton.Zie je van de week.

Zullen we naar het strand gaan en lekker genieten dat we samen zijn. En wie weet ben ik binnenkort wel weer hier in de buurt.En kunnen we elkaar weer vaak zien, zoals wij zelf willen.

Het nare zou zijn, dat het niet lukt. En dat ik ergens anders terecht kom.

We horen het volgende week wel.

Peyton en Lucas liggen romantische naast elkaar op het strand.Ze beginnen elkaar vol passie te zoenen.Peyton ziet Brooke aan lopen.

Hoi

Hoi

Luke wat doe jij hier.Nathan en ik zijn sinds gister voor vakantie hier.Niemand wist het. Was onze verassing. Nathan komt jogend op hun afgerend.

Hey hey. Ik heb de training weer gehad. Ik doe het straks ff.

Peyton zullen we autotoer doen. Paar dagen met ze 2e. en dan 2 dagen voor het interwieuw terug komen.Denk dat Dan dat wel goed vind. Anders heeft hij pech gehad.

Ja dat zou ik heel leuk vinden. Waar zou je graag heen willen. Los Angeles en new york. Maar Florida lijkt me ook wel leuk.

We kunnen het alle 3 wel doen.Want dan kunnen we met Nina & Lara terug rijden.Hoeven die niet met de bus.Leer je ze ook zo kennen. Zonder de hele groep.

Ja dat is goed. En ze nemen tijger mee. Dat is mijn poes. Van 11 weken.echt een schatje.

Zo zullen we onze spullen gaan paken. En dan vertreken we naar New York en van New york naar La. En van daar uit naar Florida.Zie je hoe wij ons leven daar lijden.

Het is daar echt heel mooi. We wonen ook heel mooi. Lekker aan het strand.


End file.
